A Wish from A Joker
by Draga07
Summary: "Once, there's a kingdom, where the peoples were always happy and smiling. Well..., when I say happy, I meant there is one that always sad behind his mask..." This is a tale about a Joker wishes that he hope will coming true... Including together with his beloved ones...


**Hi there~! Uumm.. Well I decided to create this Fic because this story suddenly came to me view days ago. I'm sorry if some of the tenses were wrong in this fic.. But I hope that you all still could enjoy this story~! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

_**Warnings : There could be a typo, short chapter, and others..**_

_**Disclamer : Yamaha Corporation, Crypton, and other companies that made Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_Once, there's a kingdom, where the peoples were always happy and smiling. _

_Well..., when I say happy, I meant there is one that always sad behind his mask... _

_. . . ._

_It was a beautiful morning at Merdhon Kingdom. Children were running, the morning market were just full with people. Bread, vegetables, fruits... You can found everything here..._

_Not far from the market, there is a park were near a river, and near there.., we can see an orange tent...And it was crowded..._

* * *

"Come on ! Can you do better than that ? We already bored with that silly trick ! Do another one !"

"Yeah lame ! I came here with my money to watch a show ! Not a silly trick !"

"Boooooo..."

"Boooooo..."

. . . .

_A man with a white smiling mask standing infront of them. He was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt with a long dark blue fabric pants. If we look closely, he was __shiver__ a little bit. _

"Uumm sir... Can you please be patience for a-"

"Let's just go..! A foolish and silly joker like this would rather die... Useless..."

. . . .

_Not long after that man leave, everyone starts to leaving that orange tent. That 'sir' is actually the King's son, Michael ( Mikuo ) Harrington. He's been known for the best sword user in the kingdom, so he's got the title 'The Green Lion'. _

_The only thing that The Joker can do is to watch the __spectators_ _walks away, without looking back..._

* * *

_Soon, it's already noon and the sun were really high. In the sky, there were just view clouds above our head. The 'killing' heat were just insane. If you're an Ice Cream, you probably already melt for less than 20 seconds. _

_. . . ._

_Soon, we can see a big house. It's color are light-red with chocolate roof._

_And then, The Joker knock that house door..._

_. . . ._

'_KNOCK KNOCK' _"Sis, I'm back.. Can you please open the door...?"

_The Joker were covered with eggs. His hair were sticky, his body were smelly... It was horrible... If you're him, you probably already kick the person who did that to you. But The Joker, he just accept it.. It's like a daily 'ritual' to him... So he's already got used to it..._

_And then, the door begin to opened..._

"Aaahh~! Brother~!"

. . . .

_The Joker_ _immediately__ sitting on the red sofa. While releasing a long breath, he's just saying..._

"That damn prince ! Why in the world he showing up his face there ?! Uuurrgghhh... I feel like I want to push him from the river...!"

_He soon open his white mask and put it on a table in front of the couch. _

"Calm down... Here some cold sweet tea... Try to cool down okay..?"

. . . .

_As he began to drink that tea, we can see that his face were like full of his sweat, his blue hair are still wet, mixed with his sweat and eggs. _

_Not long after that, he removed that cup from his lip and put it on the same table, near his mask. _

_. . . ._

"Ne Brother Kyte.. How's your day...?"

_..  
_

_Kyte ( Kaito ) Shirlon. That's his real name. And his sister, Camille ( Kaiko ) Shirlon. _

..

"Hmm.. Same as always.. Nothing special happened..."

_He soon standing up from the couch._

"I'm going to take a bath.. The smell from the eggs are killing me..."

. . . .

_Night's coming. The sun is already set and the stars starting to show themselves. And after that, the moon start to show it's dazzling light on the black sky. _

"Kyte~! It's dinner time..!"

"Yes Sis..! I'm coming !"

_He soon sit on a chair and infront of him there's 2 grilled fish, some meat, and rice... _

"Itadakimasu.."

. . . .

_After dinner, Kyte soon heading to his room. After he helps his sister do the dishes, of course. _

_His room not small nor big. A small bed facing the window, a wardrobe near the door, and some reading books near his bed. _

_He soon sleeps on his bed and praying..._

"Kami-sama... Please help me and my sister through this dark time.. Our parents are already die from an illness... Please Kami-sama.., I wish for something good happen tomorrow... Please.., make my wish come true..."

* * *

_It was Sunday. Kyte is still sleeping on his bed. Well his sweet dream will soon be __disturb..._

"Kyyyytttteeee~! Wake uuupppp..! It's Sunday~! Let's take a walk outside~!"

"Whoa sis... Don't get close to me.. You know that I'm allergic when a person near me..."

"Aaahhh who cares about that... You are already weird since you were little..."

'STAB'

"Hoi Sis... That is 'deep' you know~? Come here~!"

"Kyyaaa~~! The Sleepy Monster is chasing me~!"

. . . .

_They were chasing and hugging each other inside the house. Even know it's just the two of them, they still happy as long they're together... _

. . . .

"Brother, let's go to the palace. I heard that The King is having a contest to find a husband for Princess Michelle ( Miku ). Do you want to participate...?"

"Hell noo..! She is that 'Devil Prince' little sister... I am soooo nooott joining in..."

"Ah, but her beauty is like a star. There's a lot of prince out there that came to make her their wife. But she always deny them. And no one know the reason why she deny them... So then The King decided to make this contest... He thought that maybe Princess Michelle could pick one man to become her husband with no pressure... Neither it's a prince or a normal person.. "

"And.. is that suppose to make me happy or something...?"

"Aaaahh~! You're such a cold hearted person~! Don't you ever fall in love with a girl..? Everyone needs a person to love, including you..."

"Hmm.. Let's just see about that..."

. . . .

_They soon already arrived at The Palace. The Palace were huge and inside there, there's a lot of fish pond and a rose park. Sometimes, The King allowed some of his peoples to come inside his palace. _

_When Camille and Kyte arrive at The Palace, the main gate were full of people. Kyte blue scarf almost torn on this event and Camille hat is also almost fall to the ground. _

_It was chaos.. _

_. . . ._

"Oh look.. The entrance is full. Let's get back okay..."

"Hold on..."

_Camille were just holding to Kyte's scarf really tight so Kyte almost can't breathe._

"W..Whaa...?"

"Uuaaahhh~! Princess Michelle~! She's at her balcony~!"

"WHAAA...?!"

_The Princess balcony is looking directly to the main gate. Her long green soft hair were just blown a bit by the wind, her green long-sleeve gown fit her apperance well, and her soft lovely smile were dazzling. _

"PRINCESS MICHELLEEEE..! PRINCESS MICHELLEEEE...!"

"The crowd are going mad..! So noisy ! Hoi Camille, let's just go..! My ears were like almost bleeding now...!"

"Sshhh... Be quiet Bro..."

"How can I be quiet when the people here were just screaming like insane ?! Ooopss..."

. .

_Suddenly, a silence hit The Palace. The only thing that we can hear is the trees that been blown by the wind. _

"What is he.."

"Is it wrong for us to scream..?"

"This is the Princess..."

"His voice are loud... But his words..."

. .

"Brother Kyte.. You're so dead..."

. . . .

_Kyte soon been brought in front of the balcony. While the crowd are watching, the Princess suddenly say..._

"Who are you..? Is there some reason why are you coming here, to this palace..?"

* * *

_I'm really sorry if my English were bad in this story.. Even though my English grades were pretty good, but I'm still feel like I'm super weak in English..! #slap. _

_Ehem.. Anyway, thank you for reading this story and see you all in the next chapter~!_


End file.
